1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a window regulator apparatus to make a glass of a vehicle door ascend or descend by turning a handle with a relatively small force.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a window regulator apparatus for a vehicle door is an apparatus which is mounted at a frame of a vehicle to transfer a driving force of a user or a motor to a window so as to make glass ascend or descend.
A prior art discloses a window regulator apparatus in which one end of a vehicle body is supported to a lower portion of a door glass of a vehicle, another end of the vehicle body is provided with a regulator arm having an arm gear and a first gear mounted at the handle to rotate the arm gear depending on a rotation of the handle, and a second gear is mounted between the first gear and the arm gear to reduce a rotating power to turn the handle.
However, the above Utility Model makes a user use less force by merely using the gear, but has a structure occupying a considerable space and needs to perform a cumbersome process to hold a constant force.
Therefore, a need exists for a window regulator apparatus capable of facilitating a torque transfer while having a simple structure.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.